


肉食犯罪

by PomeloUncia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomeloUncia/pseuds/PomeloUncia
Summary: 在肉食与草食动物试图和谐共存的世界里，存在着特殊的警察机构用于处理肉食性犯罪。这便是关于他们的故事——





	1. 梅花斑

宽敞而干净的石板路上，银杏叶正被扫向两旁。路的一侧，透过铁栏望去，是宽广的操场与几座教学楼，市内有名的外国语学校便坐落在此。

雪豹停在校门口，掏出手机看了一眼，正好下午三点。一路走来，他感觉有几分热了，解开了长款大衣的扣子，漏出其后的黑色衬衣，脖颈蓬松的白色毛发从衣领间溢出。

校门内，立着一道瘦长的影子，“您好，我是——”

雪豹打断道：“什么，他们安排一只猫来参与肉食犯罪调查？”

“猫也是百分百的肉食动物，先生，只有肉中的盐分与氨基酸才能刺激到猫的舌头，尤其是动物内脏。”他从暗处走出，是一只穿着校服的猫。宽松的校服下面，米色的针织衫将他的短毛、与他淡雅的毛色衬托得更显儒雅。

雪豹揣着爪子，摇摇头：“别背书了。听着，我不管你是谁的儿子，都不要自以为是地来妨碍我的工作。”

“我的父亲并非哪位领导。我想，他们选中我，是因为他是我的同桌，仅此而已。”

雪豹翘起的长尾与他的神色一同松缓下来，轻声说道：“带我去现场吧。”

进入校内，他们绕过了紧邻操场的综合楼，来到其后的科技楼前。这栋楼有些矮小，此时正好被综合楼的阴影笼罩。

“这里全都是实验室，只有特定课程会用到。后面还有个应急出口，但常年都被铁链锁住。”

雪豹点点头，跟随猫从正门步入其中。可以看出这栋楼确实有些年头，地板带着无法抹去的肮脏感。走廊中没有装灯管，可能最初想靠着阳光照明？如今却成了一个阴冷的地方。

来到三楼，能嗅到淡淡的血腥味。猫指了指前方：“这一层原本是化学实验室，后来器材都被搬到综合楼去，这一层便废弃了。他……就在最前面一间里被发现。”

走廊两侧，实验室的铁门都牢牢锁着，走廊尽头是卫生间。雪豹跟随猫走到尽头，朝着敞开的门里看了一眼，却径直走向洗手池。

水槽里泡着几个烟头，他有些厌恶地打开水龙头，掬起些许清水泼在脸上——血液散发出来的醛类物质正刺激着他的神经，但他必须保持冷静。作为政府成立的肉食犯罪调查组的一员，定然不能同那些用上半身思考的低级肉食动物一般。

猫正站在门口等候他，目光落在雪豹身上，刻意地避开了门内的景象。

雪豹甩甩爪子，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你可以在门口等着。”说着，走入房间中。

实验室里有着四排桌台，其上没有任何设备，但水槽依然可以使用。在两排桌台之间，白带在地砖上围出了一个平躺开的人形。尸体已经被先来一步的警员们移走，但照片及重要资料已经发送到云端，雪豹坐在试验台上，掏出手机查看。

猫还是走了进来，雪豹把屏幕朝向他，其上是一头鹿科动物的证件照。“你了解他多少？”

“他是一头狍子，上个月成了我的同桌，但我们其实……几乎没有往来。他很安静，我从没见他会和谁闲聊。”

“没有朋友？”

“没有吧。”

雪豹看了他一眼，指尖轻轻从屏幕上划过，图片切到了下一张，猫顿时缩了缩脖子。

画面上，一件血迹斑斑的防化服盖在一滩血水上。再下一张，是狍子躺在这片血泊中，头歪向一旁。上身的校服被撕裂，露出其下骇人的裂口。雪豹拇指横挡在屏幕中央，遮住了整个腹部，饶是如此，猫也被惊得微张着嘴，久久不能言语。

“凶手撕开他的腹腔，将肝脏吃了大半，随后将防化服盖在他身上，用水池清洗口腔和毛发，逃逸。目前看，是这样的一起冲动犯罪。”

猫让他切回前一张，接过手机仔细确认一番后说道：“这件应该是学校统一发放的防化服，为了避免掉毛的问题，我们去机房或者做实验必须穿上。”

“人均一件么……看大小，应该是他自己的。”

雪豹继续查看照片，忽然眉头紧蹙。照片拍摄的是尸体背部，表皮几乎被整个剥下，露出森森白骨。

“撕扯下鹿皮拿回去当战利品？还是说想隐藏什么东西。”雪豹思忖着，突然手机震动了一下，他看了一眼屏幕，说道：“时间不早了，赶在放学之前带我去你们班主任的办公室吧。”

猫看了一眼地上的血迹，转身走出房间。

教室和办公室都在综合楼内，班主任是一头山羊，长而粗糙的白毛下，难掩他内心的不安。在雪豹到来前，他已经坐立难安地等待了一个多钟。

班主任迎上来，将他们带到一间小办公室。

“这里原本是心理辅导室。”猫跟在后面，小声地说道。

“让人紧张的小空间，用来和暴躁的嫌犯谈话挺合适的。”

山羊紧紧拽着手绢，拉开座椅，连连说道：“坐、坐、坐……”

雪豹入座后，猫从一旁搬来一个圆铁凳坐在一旁。山羊看了看猫，又看向雪豹。雪豹揉揉耳根，说道：“没关系的，他在场也能补充细节或者帮助我判断虚实。”

雪豹掏出另一部手机，放进衬衫胸前的口袋里开始录像，山羊便回答起雪豹的问题。

据描述，被害的狍子在老师们眼里的确是个孤僻怪异的孩子，成绩一般，他的母亲工作很忙，听说很少有时间管他。而问及是否存在霸凌时，山羊头手一同摆动，“没、没、没！不会有这种事的。我校一向注重品德教育，开设有专门的德育课程帮助学生们正确认识物种差异，学会与各种族和谐共处……”

雪豹兀自在笔记本上写写画画，等山羊说完，才缓缓开口，“死亡时间已经出来了，是在下午两点前后。你们第一节课是几点开始？”

“中午十二点下课，两点上课，其中，一点到两点要求在教室里自习或者午睡。”

“午休时，除了被害，其他同学全都在教室里吗？”

“这……各班班长会在一点半时点名，我去要。”

雪豹点点头：“全校的都帮我收集一下，还有下午第一节课旷课的名单。”

山羊走后，雪豹转身面向猫说道：“在你同学来之前，正好有几个问题要问问。”猫不禁坐直了身子。

“你最后一次见到被害是在什么时候？”

“中午下课时吧，他打算去食堂吃饭，却在教室门口被四猫给拦住……”

“等等，四猫是谁？”

猫挠挠耳朵，解释道：“四猫是指我们班上的四只大猫，以一头金猫为首。班上没有大型草食动物，挺不均衡的对吧？况且就连普通的肉食动物也不敢和他们作对。”

“原来市内最好的学校也会有这种事情。”

“学校要保证教学条件，收一些赞助也无可厚非……”说着，猫却垂下头，“所以，其实……他不说话是因为，没有人敢和他说话，谁都不想落到同一个下场。”

“被孤立了？”

“嗯。这头狍子也不知是哪一天，突然就被那四只大猫盯上。四猫经常把他拖出教室，不知去向；或者叫他去买东西。”

“他们抽烟吗？”

猫点点头，“时常能从他们身上闻到烟味。不过学校严格禁烟，我想他们应该是在午休时跑去没人的地方。”

雪豹揉了揉耳根，轻笑道：“犯罪现场旁边的卫生间里可到处都是烟头，这事说不定和他们有关。继续说吧，中午发生了什么。”

猫继续说道：“四猫围住他说了些什么，之后他们在教室后排坐下，我同桌却一直没有回来。直到下午第一节课快结束时，老师也来问我同样的问题，我才知道出了什么事。”

“你怕他们吗？”

猫闻言，愣了愣，“这些大猫很强壮，牙尖爪利，又……”

“接下来我会和他们挨个聊聊，如果你害怕，就先回避一下，别让他们看到你在这儿。”

猫起身，慢慢走到门口，爪子搭在门把手上，却又转身走回到圆凳前坐下，“你说过需要我帮忙判断证词。”

雪豹微微一笑，“我面对过很多比我更加强壮，狡猾凶恶的肉食犯罪者。惧怕他们是没有错的，可以帮助你保护好自己。但要相信，理性不会输给野性。”

“那……要是他们并不是因为被饥饿和原始的欲望趋势才犯罪呢？”

雪豹微微蹙眉，正想说什么，敲门声将他们打断，山羊急匆匆地推门而入。他把一张纸递给雪豹，“名、名单都在这儿，名单上的孩子我也叫过来了，都在隔壁办公室里坐着！”

“感谢合作，我看看……”

名单上，姓名后都用括号备注了种族与性别。全校午休缺勤的一共有十三只，两只被证实在办公室，再排除掉草食动物，剩下八只：高年级的灰狼，低年级的狐狸，还有六只竟然都在死者的班级……

雪豹抬头看了一眼山羊，悄声对猫说：“得亏你们班主任没被气死。”

猫轻声笑了笑，指着名单说道：“金猫、猎豹、黑豹、狞猫，这就是四猫。”

“除开他们，死者、还有一头鬃狼。他是谁？”

“那家伙，一般只和犬科的结群混在一起，和我们没什么往来，更别说狍子了。”

第一节课旷课的只有狍子一只，不过猫托着下巴想了想，说：“我记得，金猫因为没带练习册，一开始就被叫到走廊罚站，应该也算是缺勤吧？”

雪豹在纸上标注一番，拍了张照片发给卧病在家的搭档，让他帮忙调查一下这七只肉食动物与死者的关系。随后让山羊替他把狐狸、鬃狼、灰狼挨个叫来，而嫌疑最大的四只留在后面。

狐狸刚入学不久，突然被叫过来，一副没弄清情况的样子。他因为嫌教室中午太吵，便自己跑到花园那边，坐在长椅上看书。雪豹问他有没有看到奇怪或者可疑的人，他说整个中午都非常安静，他最喜欢这样的感觉了。由于和死者找不出什么牵连，问询很快就结束了。

其后，鬃狼敲了两下门，怯生生地走进办公室。他刚一进来，雪豹与猫便同时皱起眉头，紧紧捂住鼻子——一股浓烈到刺鼻的气味冲得他们几乎要流泪！

“不、不好意思！”鬃狼微微欠身道：“之前不小心把体香剂打翻了……要不我就站在门口？”

“没事，过来坐吧。”

鬃狼走上前来。他身材高挑修长，有着漂亮的火红色毛发，配合一对大耳朵，比起狼反倒更近刚才的狐狸。

“学校没有禁用体香剂？”

“允许使用一些香味很淡的，”猫解释道：“天热的时候需要用来抑菌，不然教室里味道更可怕……”

雪豹公式化地提了几个问题，鬃狼逐一回答——他虽然与死者同班，但从没说过话，毕竟他们一只是狼，一只是鹿。问及是否知道霸凌时，他垂下了头。也是，很难有那种过分迟钝的幸运儿，可以过了一整年却还意识不到黑暗的存在。

雪豹抓了抓耳根，“今天中午十二点到两点你在哪？”

鬃狼偷瞟了两眼旁听的猫，犹豫地答道：“我去食堂吃了午饭之后，就自己在球场上投篮，一点四十多开始往回走。因为我是外语课代表，需要提前到办公室去帮老师抱东西。到综合楼后因为身上味道太大，就想喷一点体香剂，结果不小心打翻了……”

雪豹看向猫，猫点头道：“嗯，他五十五的时候抱着练习册到教室里来分发。”

“离开食堂后，去办公室之前，有人和你在一起吗？”

“没有。”

“那这段时间你有在校内看到其他人吗？”

鬃狼想了想，最后摇摇头。

“情况我都了解了，要是没有什么想告诉我的事情，就先到隔壁去休息吧。”

下一只灰狼，个头很是高大，看起来能轻松撕下鹿的皮毛。

灰狼坐在皮椅上，让雪豹尽量快一些，他还要准备考试。

说话间，雪豹嗅到了一股铁味与臭味，灰狼解释说自己一直有牙龈出血。无视灰狼的不满，雪豹采集了一份他的唾液样本。随后给灰狼看了一张狍子的照片，灰狼表示认识他：“一头草食动物，竟然经常出现在买炸鸡的队伍里，想不记住都难。有一次他还看到一头黑豹向他‘借’钱吃饭。”

“等等，炸鸡？你们食堂居然卖肉？”

猫笑道：“是合成蛋白，肉食的的同学喜欢管那叫炸鸡，不怎么好吃但能补充体内无法合成的氨基酸。”

“现在的学生待遇真好——”雪豹有些感慨，随即又挑挑眉，对灰狼说：“你似乎很反感那些肉食动物的行为？”

“当然，尽做一些给周围人添麻烦的事情。也正是他们才让我们在社会上蒙受污名。”

“你今天有见到被害者吗？”

“被害者？”

“那头狍子在八十五分钟前被咬杀而死，你不知道吗？”

灰狼紧紧蹙眉，锐利的目光直刺向雪豹：“是那些猫科混混干的？”

“准确的说，也有可能是你做的，除非你午休期间有不在场证明。”

“原来如此，”灰狼深吸一口气，说道：“我今天中午有看到他，在炸鸡窗口。他排了一会儿队，却突然跑了，像是没带够钱。饭后我回宿舍去了，十二点四十到一点十分一直在和我父亲通话，随后小睡了一会儿，一点五十左右离开。宿舍门口的舍管看到我进出的。”

雪豹记录完毕后，让他先回隔壁休息，替他把黑豹叫过来。

黑豹、狞猫、猎豹三只大猫的口供出奇的一致，让狍子去帮他们买炸鸡，之后就再也没见过他。中午他们去顶楼一边吃零食一边打牌，直到上课铃响才下来。

不过有趣的是，当雪豹向狞猫提及狍子的后背时，他明显有几分慌张，说着自己不知道是怎么回事，一定是狍子父母干的。

除此之外，雪豹并没有获得什么有用信息。狞猫离开后，山羊端着两杯热茶进来，关切地询问调查进展。雪豹揉着耳根，向他问道：“死者家庭情况如何？”

“那孩子啊，是单亲家庭，父母很早就离异了，他跟着母亲生活。不过他母亲上夜班，应该正在休息吧，一直不接电话……”

“还有其他家庭成员吗？家庭关系是否和谐？”

“只有他和他母亲。上学期因为经常看他身上有伤，我们做过一次家访，邻居们说他母亲不抽烟不喝酒，也没见她打过孩子。就是工作太忙，几乎没有时间管小孩。”

雪豹感觉就有些好笑，却终归没有说什么，只是让他把金猫叫来。

山羊面露难色，“他虽然面相有些凶，但实际上是个很真诚的孩子，是不会做可怕的事情的。”

“不用担心，只是和他简单聊聊。”雪豹再三表示自己并没有在怀疑金猫后，班主任才郑重地点点头，起身离开。

雪豹喝了口茶，说道：“就在刚才出了一份报告，防化服上采集到了几根金棕色毛发，鉴定结果显示是属于雄性金猫。”

“可……他应该知道，自己很可能留下毛发才对？都特地穿了防化服，却又丢在现场，不是很奇怪吗？”

“也是，先看看他是怎样的性格吧。”

正说着，门被猛然推开，啪的一声砸在墙上。一头浑身金棕色毛发，脸上有着对称白纹的中型猫科动物闯了进来。雪豹指了指对面的座椅，“请坐吧，同学。我代表肉食犯罪调查组接手了这个案子，现在有几个问题想问你。”

“问吧。”金猫一屁股砸在皮椅上，斜靠着椅背，一幅散漫随性的样子。

“一个半小时前，在科技楼，有一只肉食动物残忍地杀害了一头梅花鹿，当时你在哪儿？”

“你们调查组都是傻子吗？明明是头狍子！”

雪豹惊讶道：“什么？不是梅花鹿吗，明明背后有那么多可爱的斑点。”

“那些是——等等，你耍我？”

“看来你看过他的后背啊。”

金猫挑挑下巴，“废话，夏天大家都穿短袖，隔着布料一眼就能看到。”

“是这样吗？”雪豹看向一旁的猫，而猫摇摇头。

“没有证据就别乱说！看那家伙那么阴沉，指不定是受了家暴。白天被他爸当成烟灰缸，晚上就——”

“别口无遮拦了小崽子，”雪豹沉着脸说道：“十二点到下午两点你都在哪。”

金猫不由自主地翘起尾巴，感觉背脊毛发炸立！突然之间，眼前的这只成年豹子浑身都在发出危险的信号，而自己竟然完全无法反抗，只得乖乖答复：“和朋友在屋顶打牌。”

“两点之后。”

“被赶出教室，就去了那边草地上睡觉。”金猫指向窗外。雪豹挪开了充满压迫力的视线，他终于松了口气。雪豹走到窗前往外望去，不远处确有一片起伏的草地和零星几颗大树，故而转头问道：“有人可以证明吗？”

“证明？”金猫皱眉，“没有，就我一个。”

“为什么被赶出教室？”

金猫架起手臂，一脸不满:“鬼知道，早上才交上去的练习册，发下来的时候就没了。”

“你经常和你的朋友去科技楼三楼对吧？”

金猫瞪了一眼一旁的猫，可猫毫不畏惧，依旧面无表情地注视着一切。他只得转过头来，咬着牙说道：“偶尔会去那里抽烟，但今天没有！不信你可以问……”说到最后，他的声音忽然减小，似乎意识到了什么，“是两点之后死的？你怀疑我？”

“现场发现了一根毛发，你猜是什么颜色的？”

“就算是我的毛发，那也有可能是之前去的时候脱落的啊！”

雪豹用钢笔顶着自己下颚，表情淡漠：“你被罚出教室，便一个人来到科教楼。因为中午没进食，饥饿让你心生歹念，在空置的化学实验室里，穿着死者的防化服将他杀害，吃了猫科动物最爱的内脏，又把留在他后背上的、你们施虐的痕迹抹去，随后逃离现场。但不幸的是，防化服上粘附了几根你的毛发。你该把它整个带走，销毁的。”

“你在胡说什么！我中午只是叫他去食堂帮我们买几个炸鸡，谁知道他就一直没回来了！”

“叫？”一直沉默的猫忽然开口，“你好像从他脖子上抢走了什么吧！”

金猫绷紧了脸，对着猫呲出獠牙。气氛紧张时，突然听到几声“嗒嗒嗒——”，是雪豹用笔帽敲着桌面。金猫鼻子里喷出一股气，抱起手臂说道：“我看他脖子上挂着红绳，就扯下来看了看，是挂着个玉坠。因为当时很饿了，我限他十五分钟内给我们买回来，不然吊坠就归我们了。当然只是随口说说，他要是告到老师那，也挺麻烦的。”

“金猫同学，你没有不在场证明，现场又出现了你的毛发，并且死者长期遭受你们的霸凌。我觉得没什么可说的了，你要么直接承认了，要么就跟我回去接受审讯吧。”

“我说了不是我！”金猫猛拍桌面，愤然站起身。

办公室门被推开，一颗山羊脑袋探进来问道：“发生什么了？”

“没事，都别紧张。老师你先带他到隔壁办公室休息吧，一会儿会有同事来接他。当然了，”雪豹仰头看向金猫，“要是你想通了，就直接过来吧。”

金猫怒气冲冲地离开房间，山羊连忙带上门。隔着门能隐隐听到他焦急的询问声，和金猫的怒骂。

雪豹看了看时间，“再过半小时就结束了，你也辛苦了。如果你想，可以先回教室去。”

猫却来到他面前，扁平的舌头舔了舔嘴角，说道：“我其实觉得有些奇怪……”

雪豹抱起手臂，往后轻轻一靠，坐在木桌上，点头道：“你说。”

“首先是，我同桌他中午去哪了呢？他既然此前一直随身挂着吊坠，应该不会不珍惜的吧？十五分钟，跑去是足够去跑去食堂买炸鸡的。第二个问题，保安在两点十五就顺着血腥味找到尸体了，满打满算也只有十五分钟时间，真的够吗？还有那件防化服，为什么要盖在尸体上……而不是带走呢？”

“他经常被这么勒索吧，从灰狼的证词看，他很可能跑到食堂发现自己钱根本不够，又不敢空手回去，便想逃跑。他躲在实验室里，正好被前去抽烟的金猫撞见。行凶后，金猫忽然清醒过来，面对眼前的惨状，不忍目睹，便将尸体掩盖起来，逃避现实。”

猫摇摇头，“防化服一般都放在这边一楼的储物柜里，而储物柜需要掌纹解锁，只能是狍子自己取出来的。如果是偶遇的话，他们一个是想去抽烟，一个是想躲藏，我觉得他们都没有理由提前准备好防化服。况且对于狍子他而言，科技楼里只怕有很多悲惨的回忆吧，他真的会主动靠近那里么？”

“照这样看，金猫需要在被赶出教室时就策划好一切，用吊坠迫使狍子取出自己的防化服，到现场去……时间实在太紧，而且做到了这种程度，却不带走防化服，的确很奇怪。”雪豹只手顶在吻部前，陷入沉思。

“会不会，死亡时间其实是在两点之前？”

雪豹歪着头盯着猫，皱眉道：“你是说，他们四只大猫共同实施了犯罪，或者同伴在包庇他？……的确，他们说辞太相似，极有可能提前串供。并且毁掉施虐的证据对他们也有好处。但依然有很多不自然的地方，既不像是冲动犯罪，也不像是精心筹划好的谋杀。”

“总觉得哪里缺了一块……”雪豹看着自己写在笔记本上的线索，同时不停揉着尾巴。

见他如此焦虑，猫提议道：“要不再去问他们些问题？说不定会有矛盾之处。”

“行吧。”雪豹跳起身，往外走去，猫紧随其后。

可当他们打开旁边办公室门时，根本没有看到四猫的任何一只！

“他们跑哪去了！”雪豹一把抓过山羊，贴近了他慌张的脸低吼道。

“他、他们说要去顶楼透透气，我就……”

“你在这里等我！”雪豹对猫说完，立马松开山羊往外奔去。他一边打电话让同事赶来之后封锁学校前后门，一边沿着楼梯快速攀爬。很快，通往楼顶的铁门便出现在眼前。铁门虚掩着一条缝，雪豹站稳后一脚将其踹开——

炫目的日光倾泻而出，四猫正在远端坐着抽烟。见他们并未逃跑或是做其他危险举动，雪豹松了口气。

而四猫也注意到了这边巨大的动静，向他投来充满敌意的目光，“又有什么事情吗？”

被嫌犯这么问还真是让雪豹哭笑不得。他也走向边缘，并和他们保持了五六米的距离。“这里视野还真不错。你们四个，一点到两点之间都在这儿？”

“当然就在这里，要说几次你才会信！”黑豹不满地吼道。狞猫拍了一下他的后背，悄声提醒他别太冲动。

雪豹一边俯瞰校园风景，一边问道：“那有其他任何人能证明你们在这儿吗？”四猫面面相觑，似乎确实找不出证人。不过他们也没兴致继续待在这里了，相继在地上掐灭了烟起身准备离开。

这里不愧是全市最贵的私立学校，校内有近六分之一的面积都是一座花园，从侧面联通了教学区与宿舍楼，同时也紧邻着操场、篮球场与网球场。

“等等！”雪豹突然叫住四猫，“校内就一处篮球场？”

站在最前方的猎豹愣了愣，旋即点点头。雪豹立马拨开他们冲向楼梯。

回到办公室时，猫隔着老远就迎了上来，问他情况怎么样，看来当时他的行为把办公室里的师生们都吓着了。

雪豹没有回答，径直走进房间，却发现又少了一只，强压着内心的烦躁问道：“鬃狼在哪？”

“他说他鼻子被熏得难受，想去再洗洗毛……”

这时，雪豹的手机响了，是收到了一封新邮件。雪豹看了一眼，拍拍猫的肩膀说：“你循着气味，带我去找他，搭档给我发了一些重要资料，我需要看一看。”

教学楼内气味十分混乱，但鬃狼刚走不久，那股浓烈的香味依然异常突出。他们顺着气味来到洗手间门口，却突然转向楼梯口，并未像他说的那样去清洗毛发。下至一层，绕过几个拐角，来到大厅一侧，这里排排林立着大量储物柜。而鬃狼就在其间，他弯腰将爪子覆盖在传感器上正要打开柜门。

“这位同学，”雪豹朗声道：“别急着收拾东西回家。”

鬃狼缓缓直起身来，疑惑地盯雪豹。

“你其实和死者从小就认识了对吗？”

“……是的，先生。小学二年级时他转到了我在的班级，之后一直是同班。”

“真巧啊，那你们关系一定很要好？为什么之前没有告诉我呢？”

“不是的，因为我们以前就不怎么熟，所以没说。”

“这就奇怪了啊，你们犬科不是挺爱社交的？”

鬃狼别开目光，“可……”但他刚一开口就被雪豹打断：“我搭档之前联系到了你初中时的班主任，他对你印象挺深的，一提起你，就滔滔不绝地说了一大堆。但说到你们俩的关系时，好像和你说的不大一样啊？”

两朵火苗似的尖耳扑闪几下，最终还是焉了下去。鬃狼垂着头说：“对不起，我确实没说实话……以前，我和他的关系是还不错，但到了高中，全变了。从报道那天起，猫科、犬科、偶蹄目就已经形成了各自的圈子，彼此之间泾渭分明。再后来，那些大猫摸清了老师们的容忍程度后，越发嚣张……他被欺负，被孤立，但我又有什么办法？帮助他，就会受到同类鄙夷，就会遭到同样的对待，我不想让自己的高中生活也一团糟啊！”

“你看过他的后背吗？”

鬃狼肩膀一颤，沉默片刻，低声说道：“那太过分了……”

“你一定很想为他讨回公道吧？可惜目前我们缺乏证据，还不足以逮捕真凶，要是能有目击证据就好了……”

鬃狼微张着嘴，迟疑片刻，说道：“下午第一节课中途，由于同桌受不了味道，让我出去再洗洗毛。洗手间的窗户正好对着科技楼，我好像看到有谁飞快地跑过走廊。”

雪豹忽地按住鬃狼的双肩，逼视着他说：“你看到凶手了？看清了吗！”

鬃狼咽了口唾沫，小幅度地点点头：“是的！应该就是那头金猫，他的面部花纹很好辨认！”声音有些干涩。

雪豹凑得更近了，只听他说：“下午两点，光照强烈，你真的能透过反光看到几十米外阴暗的走廊里飞快跑动的一只金猫脸上的纹理？”

“可……”鬃狼刚想解释，没想到雪豹一把扼住他脸颊两侧，迫使他张开的大口无法合拢。只见他把鼻头探进那堆尖牙之中，轻轻嗅了嗅——

“酒精？你是偷偷喝了酒，还是拿什么漱了口？”

鬃狼挣脱了雪豹，连退几步，一瞬间脸上惊怒交加：“你们放着真凶不管来怀疑我，就因为这点巧合的小事？不管我喝了什么，都和案子无关吧！”

“你说你中午在篮球场投篮，但午休时有一只狐狸一直呆在球场旁边，他没有听到任何声音！你中午到底在哪？”

“我真的在球场！再说了，我怎么可能去伤害我的朋友？”

雪豹冷笑，“你还真以为肉食犯罪主要发生在陌生人之间？你的防化服在柜子里吗，拿出来看看。”

鬃狼把牙咬得咯咯作响，他把手掌覆盖在柜门旁的传感器上，咔嚓一声，柜门弹开。鬃狼从中取出一个塑料袋，防化服便放在袋子里，还残留着水珠。

“为什么是湿的？”

“体香剂也撒在了上面，气味太大我就把它一起拿去洗了……”

雪豹摊开衣物仔细检查，又四处嗅了嗅，笑道：“只有领口袖口残留着洗手液的味道，你这么卖力的搓洗，只怕是沾了血吧，但只要做个检测依旧能查出。怎么样，还要坚持下去吗？”

鬃狼紧紧闭上眼睛，背靠着铁柜慢慢滑下，跌坐在地上，缓缓摇了摇头，“既然制裁不了那只该死的猫，一切都没有意义了……我做这一切，都是为了——”

“打住，”雪豹说道：“我对你的故事没兴趣。不管找什么样的说辞，你都只是个肉食犯罪者罢了。剩下的工作由其他同事负责，我先走了。”

雪豹转身要走，谁料猫忽然一把抓住那根长尾的尖端。“你干嘛！”雪豹立马回身格开猫爪，夺回尾巴。

“一开始，我们认为这只是单纯的捕食行为时，可越是顺着线索调查，就离真相愈发遥远。就听一听他的故事吧！说不定能有些启发呢？”

“五分钟。”

闻言，猫微微一笑。

故事其实很简单，至少在鬃狼的叙述下，是这么的轻描淡写……

狍子因为看起来很蠢，总是被欺凌。让他上缴午餐费，招待他吃操场旁的杂草，帮助他成为可爱的“梅花鹿”。直到这天中午，被夺走了吊坠，又没钱购买炸鸡，终于成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草。他不断奔跑着，不知怎么就来到了科技楼前，阴暗而无人的角落，很适合他这样的家伙。

鬃狼在午饭后，收到狍子的信息，让他到科技楼背后，与自己会面。狍子希望他能帮自己最后一个忙。鬃狼本来还很犹豫，可，当狍子撩起衣服，给他看自己背后无数个丑陋的伤痕时，鬃狼感觉既内疚，又愤怒，他同意了。

狍子问鬃狼，吃过饭了吗？他笑着躺在了地上。

他实在太过痛苦，太过屈辱，可就算如此，他甚至根本没法去憎恨他们，可能这就是草食动物最大的悲哀？他想要鬃狼吃掉自己，吃掉那些丑恶的印记，把一切都抹去。

他拿出一个小袋子，里面装有几根金猫的毛发。只要把这些留在现场，那个恶魔就再也无法祸害他人。

撕开腹腔，啃食肝脏……狍子说，他好冷。鬃狼忍着干呕，将防化服盖在他的身上，离开了。

鬃狼熟悉老师的脾气，把金猫的练习册挑出来丢掉，如计划般让金猫被赶出教室。

如果一切顺利的话……如果一切顺利，就好了。

“能在短时间内筹划并执行这样的犯罪，你和他还真是可怕。”雪豹不禁感叹。

“为什么就不能把他抓走呢，难道他就是无辜的吗？真正的凶手，其实是他才对吧！”

雪豹无奈地笑了笑，“你还想逃避什么？凶手是你。虽然那只金猫也并非无辜，但能惩罚他的，不是你们的正义。”

猫忽然蹲下身，平视着这头蜷缩在地的狼，“你说是你在躲着他，可我觉得，他也在躲着你。因为——他独自忍受了这些整整一年，却一次都没有向你求救，他这一定也是在保护着你！他在最痛苦、绝望的时候选择了让你来吃掉他那些丑陋的伤疤，让他从不幸中解脱……他一定从始至终，都很珍视你这个朋友吧。”

鬃狼抬起头，发红的双眼盯着猫看了好一会儿，哽咽地说道：“不……对，是我害死了他。早在一年前，他第一次被推到在地，我却对他求救的目光视而不见时。”

“霸凌，被欺压，还有冷漠，”雪豹揉着耳背，低声说道：“这三种，都是条越走越远的路，走上去……仅靠着自己，谁也无法回头。”

话音刚落，一对警员走上前来，带走了鬃狼。雪豹看了看时间，正好五分钟，随即说道：“我也该走了。”

猫却绕到雪豹身前，“我觉得，肉食犯罪有时候可能并不是单纯的捕食行为，罪犯也不仅仅是个用上半身思考的野兽……”

“你这小猫，想对我说教吗？”雪豹微微前倾，向下逼视，猫顿时缩了缩脖子。却听雪豹轻笑几声，“不用担心，这种情况由我的搭档应付。”

“可，他要是像今天一样不在呢？”

“……你今天表现得很不错，有想法的话可以报考警校。对我有什么建议，等你加入调查组再说吧。”说罢，摆摆手，便头也不回地走了。

“我会考虑的。”猫答道。


	2. 一碗热汤

一头雄狮风尘仆仆地走进来，路过谈笑的猫与苔原狼时，指节在办公桌上扣了三下：“来一下我办公室。”他对猫如此说道。

猫只得冲狼弯起嘴角无奈一笑，随着狮子组长走去。

关上玻璃门，组长猛地压在转椅上，爪尖探进领口一把扯开领带，“上头又甩了口大锅下来，这是资料，你先看看吧。”说着丢来一册厚厚的文件。

“城西花朝区这一个月先后报出八起失踪案，至今未结，没有勒索信，虽然在努力封锁消息，但纸包不住火，这事儿啊，压不了太久。”

猫翻阅着资料，皱眉道：“八只全是年轻草食动物，难怪交给我们。”

狮子把头往前凑了凑，轻轻敲了两下桌子，只听他低声说道：“花朝区可是奔着全国最大草食动物社区去的，这事要是闹大了，市长的支持率肯定会受影响，到时候办事不利的帽子就会扣到我们头上来。这次调查就交给你俩主导，需要人力物力我都尽量满足，好好干，可别把大家的饭碗砸了！”

猫咽了口唾沫，答道：“知道了，交给我们吧。”

狮子点点头，摆手示意猫可以离开了。

回到座位上，狼正埋头玩手游。他听到声响，耳尖一动，头也不抬直接问道：“怎么样？是新的案子？”

“我倒希望能多清闲两天……我得赶紧去找我搭档了。”

“真亏你能忍受得了他的脾气，要不你和组长说一下，咱两一对？”

“你别乱说，”猫走过来揉了一下狼耳，“他其实挺好的，只是有时候太急躁。我先走了，等案子结束一起去雪山泡温泉吧！”

“好啊，祝顺利——”

猫的搭档，是一头雪豹，加入调查组有个十五六年了？猫也不太清楚，不过他们搭档的这几年里，一起破获的大大小小的案件也足有百起。

找到雪豹时，他正在一间小型会议室里，用大衣盖着肚子，仰躺在沙发上睡觉。明明昨晚被临时派去增援，今天可以请假一天的，跑到这里来补觉被组长看到了怕是又要被说。

猫把墙角的白板拖到正中，开始整理线索。

话说回来，雪豹不爱待在家里的原因他多少知道一些——因为工作需要，他去雪豹家里造访过两次，是一间老旧的公寓，屋子里采光很差，哪怕正午都需要开着白炽灯照明。房间里没什么家具，或者说几乎没有多余的摆设；冰箱里也只有精酿啤酒，让猫想帮他做饭都不知从何下手。那样的房间，换做自己也不想多做停留，一点温馨的感觉都没有。

他常开玩笑说，让这头雪豹赶紧找只雌性结婚吧，有没有中意的猫科，下周的联谊要不要一起去。不过，雪豹还真去过一回，那次联谊的地点是他很喜欢的酒馆。自己都已经安排他坐在可爱的猎豹对面了，他却几乎没怎么正眼看过对方，难道那些漂亮的斑纹没有吸引力吗？

身后，雪豹的呼吸声仍然很平稳，猫决定在他醒来之前把资料都整理好。

警方已经到失踪草食的家中了解过情况了，失联时间、大致地点也都记录在案。猫将花朝区的地图打印出来贴在白板上，用磁铁片标注出他们的住处。

八只草食里，一只家庭比较富裕，住在商圈附近的高档公寓楼内；四只条件尚可，分布在三个环境还不错的小区中；其他三只住在花朝区与旧城区的交界处，那里有不少尚未拆除的老房子。或许在这座城市无法感知的角落里，还有生命就此失去踪影？

资料倒是收集得很齐全，但这么久了，警方的刑侦工作却没有取得一点进展。

“大案子？”雪豹披上外套，揉了揉布满血丝的双眼，走到白板前打量着八只草食动物的照片：“三只兔子，两只羊，三头鹿。从挑选的猎物来看，对方体型不算大，可能和我差不多。”

“说是‘大麻烦’才对，前前后后失踪了这么多只，一具尸体都没有找到。”猫把情况大致介绍了一番，雪豹一边点头，一边接了杯咖啡。随后他直径坐上了会议桌，说道：“这就很有意思了。犬科巡警的巡逻路线基本覆盖了整个主城区，况且受过训练的巡警，嗅觉比普通猫、犬都要更为灵敏，要是有血腥味，他们不可能错过。”

“所以，假设他们都已遇害的话，凶手并非在露天场所将他们杀害，或许是先绑回了家里？”

“如果说是先绑架回去，就会有一个新的问题——”雪豹皱眉道：“他们都在加班、补课或是逛街之后，回家的路上失踪的。估计的案发时间集中在晚上八点到十点之间。在夜里，草食动物是不会主动去暗处的，更不会接近肉食动物。那么如何才能不留下目击者地绑走他们呢？”

雪豹走到白板前，指着其上一张照片道：“并且你看，最后一名受害者是一头马鹿，这已经是大型鹿种了，就算是组长那种体型，要制服他也绝非易事，按理说应该会留下搏斗的痕迹，可到现在我们一个案发现场都没有找到。照我估计，行凶的地方距离窝点很近，并且犯人可能持有电击枪或者化学药品。”

“不可以用车吗？”

“以马鹿的体型，很多车的后备箱都无法塞下。假如放在座位上，交警与路口的摄像头对他来说都是威胁。知道他们失踪时走的路线吗？”

猫拿起笔开始在地图上描画，同时说道：“他们失踪的日期都是工作日，这五只是乘坐公交或地铁往返，我就只标注步行的部分……”猫把车站都圈出来，并按照资料描述或是地图软件提供的最短路径画上线条，“然后，这只是和朋友出去玩，分别的路口离家只有两站路，姑且认为是步行；另外两只都在花朝区内工作或读书，也是步行通勤——”

雪豹捏着下巴思索片刻，从猫手中接过笔，在地图上画了个圈，“这是能接触到所有失踪者的最小范围，调出卫星地图看看这里有些什么？”

猫立刻掏出平板低头查看，标注了两个可疑地点：“这里有一片空地，全是杂草，只稀稀拉拉停了些车；另一边还有一栋修了一半的大楼，很可能是工程中断后被遗弃了。”

“好，区域内的小街小巷让巡警支援一下，我们直接去这两个地方碰碰运气。”

考虑到雪豹一宿没睡，猫不让他开车，便叫了一辆车去往花朝区。

抵达时已近黄昏，正好是下班高峰期。最大草食动物社区可不是浪得虚名，放眼看去，满目都是大大小小、种族各异的草食动物。如果是在别处，他们会是浪潮里一颗突兀的礁石，被路过的动物投以奇怪的目光，并刻意保持三步的距离；可在这里，他们会好奇地打量雪豹，会不小心撞到他们的肩膀又自然地道歉。好像在这里，大家终于可以放下警惕，终于成为了同类。

猫很享受这种状态，可当他看向雪豹时——果然，这头豹子正在竭尽全力避让行人。猫知道他不喜欢拥挤的地方，四下看了看，拉着他走进一家餐厅，“我们先吃点东西吧？”

雪豹显得有些疲惫，拿起菜单看了看，又用手掌拍在桌上，苦笑道：“这里的食物，你我除了盐和水，都品尝不出。”

“也是，看来这里只有蔬果料理，不会卖蛋白质呢。”

忽然一道声音从上方飘下：“两位客人口味不习惯的话，可以考虑去旁边看看。”

猫抬头一看，一颗脑袋不知何时贴近了他们，可他的身子分明在老远之外……猫换了个视角看去，原来是一头长颈鹿侍者正站在远方向他们鞠躬。

虽然感到有些不好意思，他们还是离开了。按照侍者所说的方向找去，没有店铺，而是一条小巷。巷口积了些油污，猫怕弄脏自己的新鞋，本不想进去，却隐隐闻到了一股异香，撩动着他一步一步往里探去。

巷子中部，有几节异常低矮的台阶，其上是一间木门，而香味正从其中冒出。

猫看向身后，雪豹点点头，他便叩响了木门。门开了一条缝，缝隙里露出几根细小的胡须，和一只金色的眸子。“不好意思啊大猫，我们只做熟客生意。”说着就要关门，猫赶忙抓住门边沿，说道：“别这样啊老板，是隔壁推荐我们来的，而且这片区也没我们能吃的东西了。”

门后的家伙思考了片刻，说道：“行吧，但就剩一人份了，你们凑合凑合吧。”他取下防盗链，拉开了木门。这时猫才看清，和他们说话的是一只站在高脚木凳上的老鼠。待他们走进屋内，老鼠把防盗链挂好才跳下木凳，跑到他们身前引路。店内是一条走廊，两侧是多个小房间，似乎这里的客人都不希望被看到真容。

老鼠停一扇门前：“就这间吧，坐着稍等一会儿。”

小房间内，只有一张木桌和两旁的座椅，空间对雪豹的体型而言稍显狭小。

挤进座位后，雪豹一边把玩着小巧的木碗，一边说道：“说起来，你加入也有三年了，老狮子让我安排一下你的资格评定考试。”

“什么考试？”猫可从没听说过这么一回事。

“测试一下你的职业素质和道德……之类的？我也记不太清了，只知道要是不及格的话会被调走。正好这回是个大案子，到时候就把你的表现写在评定报告上吧。”

“喂喂，这不是平白给我增加了好多压力吗？”

他们闲聊着，还没一会儿，一只耳廓狐端上来一盆炖汤，揭开盖的瞬间，肉香扑面。猫几乎是呆住了，口中唾液不受控制地分泌。几块萝卜，两片橙子，带骨的肉块——在猫与欲望对抗时，雪豹已经先行动了筷子。看着他撕下一块肉放入口中，细细咀嚼，一副稀松平常的样子，猫着实瞪大了眼，“你……你真吃了？”

“是羊的大腿肉，很好吃。”

猫皱眉道：“不是这个问题！”即便激动，他也尽量压低了声音，“你明明很反对吃肉才是啊！”

雪豹放下筷子，沉声说道：“食欲本身没有错，但如果控制不了食欲而去犯罪，便是愚蠢至极。”

“可很多案例都说，肉食动物尝到了肉的滋味后就会上瘾，无法自拔……”

“能带来欢愉的事情，哪件不是这样呢？总会有谁控制不住自己，深深陷进去。”

猫还是拧着眉头问道：“时常直面深渊的我们，本来就得注意脚下了，要是吃了肉，不是和那些肉食罪犯更加接近了？”

“这能帮助我们侧写，也能诱使我们堕落。不过说到底，你真的是在意这些，还是有什么别的意思？”

猫愕然抬头，雪豹的目光好像要透过他的皮毛，透过他的骨肉。他连忙摇摇头，岔开话题道：“我们要打听一下来源吗？说不定……”

雪豹忽然提醒他收声，只听有脚步声渐近。一头瞎了右眼的大狗拉开木门，把小票拍在桌上推给他们。

“两位老板先结一下账吧。”

纸条被雪豹拿起前，猫瞟了一眼，顿时惊住了，没看错的话，这一锅快赶上他半个月的补助了。只听雪豹一边付款一边搭话：“你们这肉别是病死的吧？口感不太对啊。”

“都下水道里流浪汉的尸体，我哪知道是怎么死的。”忽的，大狗用他的独眼在雪豹与猫身上来回打量，皱眉道：“你俩别是条子吧？不吃就快滚出去！”

最后，他们还是吃完了，虽然猫几乎只喝了点汤。

此时天空已成了绛蓝色，为了早些回去休息，他们决定分头调查。猫捧着雪豹刚替他买的舒化奶，跟着地图的指引找到了那座废弃的建筑。

许多流浪汉盘踞在此，大都是草食动物，对他们很是抵触，不愿交谈。角落里倒有一只鬣狗，缩在铁桶与墙角之间。猫一靠近，他就呲出獠牙警告。猫说自己的朋友在附近失踪了，想向他打听点事。鬣狗指了指他手中的牛奶。“成交。”

鬣狗很长一段时间一直在这里休息，他会趁着深夜去四周觅食，或者看看有没有什么可以顺走的东西。因为这里的居民大都是草食动物，在阴暗的地方行动对于他而言很安全。这附近要是有什么异常情况，他会第一时间来到现场附近，看看是否可以占些便宜。以前巷子里还经常能遇到醉汉或者斗殴被打昏的野兽，他可以把剩下的财物摸走。但也不知道为什么，最近越来越太平了，这一个月可把他给饿坏了。

说着，仰起脖子就把牛奶往肚子里灌。猫看他舔嘴角沾上牛奶的毛发，脑中忽然闪过刚完成捕食的肉食动物舔去嘴角血迹的画面，一时间，一股难以抑制的焦躁与不安涌上心头，他不禁绷紧了面部，显得异常狰狞。

“你……你怎么了？”

鬣狗往后缩了缩，有些害怕。猫注意到他鼻子上的伤痕，看起来是小型猫科动物留下的。猫甩甩头，冷静下来。但也多亏了刚才的联想，他想到了另一个关键点——下水道。

猫又给了他一些钱作为报酬，鬣狗笑着告诉猫说，曾听两只土狗说过，鼠类在地下数量众多，他们准备去跟他们做一些交易。

“交易？什么样的？”

“这我就不知道了，那之后也没再见着他们。”鬣狗靠在墙壁上，歪着脑袋盯着猫：“小哥你还有什么想知道的？”

猫又问了几个问题，但没获得更多可用情报。见天色已晚，他便离开了废楼准备与雪豹汇合。谁料雪豹迟迟未现身，电话也不接。猫心觉事情不妙，立马跑向那片空地。

越过四条街区，他渐渐远离繁华的商圈，周围大都是熄了灯火的小区。再穿过一个漆黑的小花园，他来到一条空无一人的街巷内。

这里只有两条车道宽，稀稀拉拉地立着几个路灯。路旁店铺的卷帘门全都拉下，广告牌破旧而肮脏。地图上没有找到这条街巷的名字，但他要去的地方就在路的另一头。

忽地，猫看到远处路灯下闪过一道黑影！他顿时警觉起来，贴着墙隐匿在光照外的黑暗空隙中。

沉重的脚步声渐渐逼近，一头雌性羚羊出现在猫先前露出身形的路灯下，他四下张望着，似乎很是慌张。

“怎么了？”猫主动现身问道。谁知羚羊一把抓住他的手臂，焦急地说：“快来帮帮我！我朋友被抓走了！”

“在哪里？快带我过去！”

“就在前面！”

羚羊脚程很快，猫只能勉强跟上，并且还要注意脚下的障碍物，躲开尖锐的垃圾或者缺了井盖的窨井。很快，羚羊停下脚步指向路旁——原本在街道右侧不断延伸的砖墙却在这里坍塌出了个缺口，里面是一片杂草丛生的荒地，似乎正是雪豹先前来探查的地方。

“就在这里！我们刚才经过时，突然冲出来一头野兽把我朋友抓进去了！你快救救她！”

“是什么样子的野兽，体型多大？”

“事发太突然我也没看清……不过，我记得尾巴很长，应该是猫科的！”

“我进去看看，你先到安全的地方去！”说罢，猫从腰侧取出强光手电筒，潜伏进荒地中。

猫给组长发了一条消息，让他们赶紧加派人手到这边来，随后便将手机设置静音，小心地往空地深处移动。

今晚月色太暗，视野很差，近处的事物也只能勉强看清。入口附近堆放着一些废弃车辆和建材，但没有找到任何可以藏身的场所。绕了一小圈后，猫的鼻子捕捉到了空气中残留的气味，其中有熟悉的雪豹的，也混杂着两股其他生物的体味。

循着气味，他来到空地一侧，出现在尽头的是一堵两三层楼高的砖墙。结合卫星地图看，这是四栋相连的、红砖修筑的矮楼，而气味便消失在这堵墙后。

猫在墙上找到了一扇木门，似乎是后来砸开墙面装上的，四周糊了一些干裂的水泥。猫戴上手套，轻轻地扭动把手——门没锁，其后是狭长的走廊。墙壁上挂着雨衣、橡胶手套，但猫并没有在其上嗅到气味，似乎被清洗过。绕行片刻后，一扇木门出现在眼前，似乎为了隔绝气味，门前挂着厚厚的塑料卷帘。猫愈发肯定自己来到了罪犯的家中。后面究竟有什么在等着自己——

他紧握着手枪与强光手电，猛地踹开门，手电筒的强光瞬间投进昏暗的房间，任何肉食动突然被这等强光直射都会短暂失明。他的瞳孔在一瞬间收缩成针状，房间那头确实有谁站立着，那道身影反射出强烈的白光，刺得猫双眼也有些模糊。他还未看清对方面容，屋内浓烈的血腥味先灌入他鼻中。

“举起手来！”猫缓缓向前走去。屋子里只有一张长桌和周围的木椅子，桌上摆满杯盘，却没有一盘菜品。如果这是宴会的话，唯一的食材大概就是躺倒在野兽脚边的草食动物了吧。

对方迟疑了一下，还是举起了手。猫调低了亮光，终于看清了对方的白色毛发上，有着一个个空心的斑纹……是雪豹？

雪豹注视着他，舌头舔过嘴边被鲜血染红的毛发。猫惊愕得说不出话来，目光再下移，地上倒着一头岩羊，被咬断了脖子，手臂上被硬生生撕扯下一整块肉。

“你……”猫张着嘴，却好似忘了如何言语，他的枪口不住颤抖。

这时，羚羊拉着一头山狮跑进了房间：“我带他来帮忙了！情况怎——啊！”羚羊看到眼前的惨状忍不住叫出了声，也难怪，那头岩羊估计就是她被拐走的好友。

紧随其后的山狮穿着一身运动服与球鞋，像是在跑步途中被羚羊撞见。他来到猫的身侧，浑身肌肉紧绷，低吼声在喉咙里翻滚，警惕着雪豹的一举一动。

猫深吸一口气，尽量平稳地说道：“体型中等的肉食动物，能让受害者安心跟随他来到这条无人街巷的身份，熟练而不留痕迹的作案，还有雪豹最爱吃的岩羊……你还有什么要说的吗？”

雪豹摇摇头，没有说话。

“这头野兽居然、居然……快去抓住他啊！”羚羊在猫耳边嘶吼，几乎破了音。

“你一下子就圈出了可疑的地方，带我来到这里，难道是准备利用我，来直接排除这片地区的嫌疑，再把后续搜查引导向其他地区？”猫往前挪了一步。

依旧是沉默。

猫吼道：“你说话啊！这到底是为什么，像以前一样告诉我啊！难道这就是你的测试题吗？”可咆哮的末尾，他的声音却哽咽了，“这太难了，教教我吧……”猫痛苦地紧咬着牙，往前挪了一步。

而这三年间，一直陪伴在自己身旁的雪豹，却一声不吱。

“好吧，”猫叹了口气，眼中满是悲伤：“既然如此，我也得提交我的答案……”

忽地，身后传来轻微的咔咔声。猫耳尖一动，猛地往侧旁一闪，子弹擦着他的脸颊毛发划过，火药几乎就在他耳旁爆炸，震得他几乎眩晕。他看到羚羊与山狮都张着嘴像是在吼叫，可他只能听到尖锐的金属声。

猫顺势一回旋，扭身用枪托狠狠砸在山狮手背，顿时让那把枪脱手飞出。猫死死抓住他的手腕，沉身迈步，一记过肩摔将山狮砸在长桌上，碗碟碎落一地。

“你疯了！”羚羊扑到动弹不得的山狮身旁，回头不住咒骂着猫。

猫却对这些充耳不闻，只是径直走向一旁，从地上拾起手枪。果然是调查组的配枪，不出意外应该是雪豹那把。他翘起嘴角笑了笑，枪口对准山狮说道：“这里有一只体型中等的肉食动物，”又指向羚羊：“还有一只能让受害者放下戒心的草食同伙。现在的罪犯都这么会演戏了吗？”

“瞎子吗你是！明明你都看到了是那头雪豹吃了岩羊！”

“以你的体型看，食量和我搭档差不多，整整八只，二十多天肯定吃不完。你们应该扣留了人质，要挟他这么做的吧。让我猜猜，你们会把吃剩下的残骸交给下水道里的鼠族处理，鼠族又会把肉销售给黑店，而我们傍晚去的那家正好就是其一。早在那会儿我们就已经被盯上了吧？最后情报传到你们这里，是不是觉得，这是个转嫁罪名的好机会？打算趁我不备开枪偷袭，最后制造出我发现了那头豹子的罪行并和他同归于尽的假象，对吧？”

“不可能啊，为什么你亲眼看到这种场面都……我的设计到底是哪里不对！”

“你自己在监狱里慢慢想吧。”

而那头一直在痛苦呻吟的山狮挣扎着想要翻过身来，可尝试了几次都没能成功。忽地，他仰躺着大笑起来，笑声尖锐得像是漏气的气球，“你以为你赢了吗？人质的性命可还在我们手里。只要我一通电话打过去，他们可就全都被炸成碎肉了！”

猫敛去笑容，轻声说道：“放轻松点，你还想要什么？你知道，你逃不掉的。放了他们吧，还能减轻你的刑罚。”

“逃？不不不，我要你杀了那头雪豹，我要他死！否则大家都得死！”

“雪豹？哪有雪豹。”山狮转头看去，岩羊的尸体旁边空空如也，不知何时那头雪豹竟然已经溜走了！山狮骂了几句，让猫把岩羊尸体给他拖过来，这么一折腾他又饿了。

猫只得照做，先稳住山狮，等待增援。

羚羊俯下身，刨开岩羊腹部，熟练地割下肝脏捧到山狮眼前。山狮轻轻舔舐血水，随即张开大口猛地咬下一块，闭上眼睛细细咀嚼。猫看着他和羚羊全都是一脸的陶醉与满足，忽然感到有些火大。归根结底，这只是一头吃肉上瘾的山狮和畸恋着他的羚羊罢了，只是一群沉沦在欲望与享乐中的低级动物罢了。

在山狮饕餮完整个肝脏时，走道里传来轻悄的脚步声，是猫请求的增援终于到了。可山狮也注意到了，笑道：“我改主意了，我要你们全都给我垫背！”说着，他掏出手机准备按下呼叫键——

“嘭！”猫毫不犹豫地开枪击碎了手机。

看着飞出去的断指与手机，山狮愣了愣，张开口还没发出声，就听一声巨响，强大的冲击波摧垮砖墙将他们全都击倒在地。

猫拨开碎落的砖块，只觉浑身都在隐隐作痛，像是被一头水牛撞过。房间内烟尘弥漫，老旧的砖房显然承受不住这样的爆炸，头顶不断落下水泥的粉末。他勉强爬起身来抓住羚羊吼道：“快扶起他往外走！”

隔着烟尘他看不清羚羊的神情，但听到了一声轻笑，“晚宴才刚刚开始。”突然，猫只觉自己腹部遭受一记猛击！体重较轻的他顿时向后倒摔出去，后背重重撞上墙面，已经出现裂纹的砖墙竟是直接垮塌。

他应该是被这偶蹄目的家伙给狠狠踹了一脚，腹部的剧痛让他一时间甚至忘记了呼吸。偏巧这时上空落下两块红砖，直直砸向他的脑门！

就在这时，一只手穿透这片混乱与窒息的灰烟，抓住他的衣领猛地往外一扯！他下意识地死死抱住那条手臂，尾巴在地上摩擦而过，疼的像被火灼烧，但他可算避开了那些致命的砖块。

猫终于缓过气来，站起身来一看，竟是雪豹！他扛着一头麋鹿，嘴里叼着一只兔子，现在还挂着了一只猫。

他们勉强逃出了这红色的墓穴，而连环掠食事件的真凶们，已经带着他们的疯狂与最后的盛宴，一起被埋葬。

“看来又要熬夜了……”虽然案子告破，但等他们回去，还有许多流程要走。猫和雪豹坐在不远处的一堆建筑石料上，注视着前方——警察们正在废墟上挖掘、试图救出犯人。“豹子，你怎么不问问我是怎么看破他们的诡计的？”

雪豹转过头来，疲惫却闪着微光的眸子看向猫，但依然没有说话。

“你今晚好安静啊，是咽喉受伤了？”

雪豹从猫的口袋里抽出手机，打开记事本输入了一行字：“因为麻醉剂生效了，声带肌肉。”

“噢噢，是不是为了让你没法说出真相，在强迫你吃肉后又给你注射了少量麻药，让你没法控制声带肌肉，只能发出呼呼声？没办法，为了方便你在报告里夸我，就直接告诉你我的精彩推理好了——”

猫跳起身来，站在雪豹面前说道：“其实很简单，对于一头吃饱了的猫科动物而言，最大的愿望是晒太阳睡大觉，谁还会费力气再去捕食？”

雪豹虽然面无表情，却是一阵急促的鼻息。大概是在笑吧？猫继续说：“就算是你见到岩羊就馋的不行，那也不会先吃四肢啊，你肯定第一时间就去啃内脏了！我猜是那头山狮想着把你我都干掉后，留着自己享用。况且，一向行事小心、不留痕迹的真凶这回遇见了成对的草食动物，怎么会只拐走一只，让另一只有机会报警、搬救兵呢？实在有太多不合理的地方。”

“听到你说的那些话，我都差点感到愧疚和悲伤了。”雪豹在手机上如此输入。

“是你教我的，按兵不动，等对方先露出破绽。然后，一看到山狮，我就在因果之间找出了一条正确的线路。”顿了顿，猫忽然凑近了雪豹，悄声问道：“所以……吃生肉是什么感觉？”

“甜。”

“果然和书上说的一样吗……因为是能量的主要来源，所以用甜味来鼓励进食行为，就像他们吃草吃叶子一样。”猫重新坐回雪豹身旁，仰望着天空，说：“你之前说的没错，我在意的其实根本就不是捕食行为本身。不知从什么时候开始，我就笃信着这其中蕴藏了更深的不幸，笃信着这是一种充满了悲剧色彩的牺牲与奉献。而像他那样单纯地沉溺其中，”猫指向那片废墟，“真是太愚蠢和轻浮了。”

雪豹轻轻拍了拍猫头，谁也没有再提这个话题。

休养了几天后，迎来了周末。他们与狼一同驱车前往郊县附近的雪山温泉。当他们泡进汤池里，狼看到猫那根秃了一节的尾巴时，笑得险些缺氧。

“我都忘记这事儿了！”猫心疼地抚摸着尾巴，朝着雪豹问道：“这能报工伤吗？”

雪豹笑道：“可以给你推荐一款生毛膏，多买点备着吧，以后用到的机会还多着呢。”


	3. 肉食者

拐入一条陋巷，在黑暗中他可算找到了公寓楼的入口，这大概是他在这旧城区里见过的最破的一栋了。而他今天要拜访的前辈，就居住于此。

爬上六楼，叩响铁门，良久，内侧的木门被打开，防盗窗里出现一张模糊的面庞。随后，铁门发出刺耳的嘶鸣，对方替他开了门。

屋内亮着白炽灯温暖而昏暗的光，冲走了缠绕在他们身上的黑色。他是一头苔原狼，有着漂亮的灰白色毛发，而脖颈后侧却有一柱黑毛坠进衣领中，似乎一直延伸成了尾巴上的那撮黑色。而替他开门的，是一头年迈的雪豹，脸颊毛发下垂、黯淡无光，体型消瘦，更是坐在轮椅上，裹着厚厚的毛毯。

见到雪豹这幅模样，苔原狼一时间心情复杂，甚至忘了说明来意。反倒是雪豹先推着轮子让到一旁，邀请他到客厅坐坐。

客厅除了一张方桌，一台电视外，也没什么多余的摆设。雪狼坐下后，又立马站起来，拦住了要去倒茶的雪豹，还是自己去吧。

从柜子里翻出茶叶，烧上热水，清洗茶具，雪狼的思绪渐渐跳回过往。

肉食犯罪，在过去的二十多年里，把他、这头雪豹、还有一只猫紧密地联系在一起，并且就连现在也是如此。猫是狼在组里唯一的好友，而这次登门拜访，就是为他而来。

沏好茶，狼开口道：“前辈，最近过得还好吗？”雪豹在五年因伤提前退休，那之后他们再也没见过面。

“如你所见，终日被困室内，只能靠着保姆照顾饮食起居。”

“腿伤这么严重了？”组内大家都知道，雪豹在六年前的一次调查中被罪犯袭击，受了些伤。虽然顺利康复了，但据说不能再剧烈运动，组长便把他调去坐办公室。但一年后，他擅自行动，引得旧伤复发，没过多久组长便宣布雪豹将提前退休。

雪豹掀开毛毯，露出的双腿穿着柔软蓬松的睡裤，他小心地揉了揉自己的膝盖，说道：“软骨几乎磨没了，再加上韧带和腿骨的问题，六层楼梯实在是太漫长和危险了。”

狼皱眉道：“为什么不搬去电梯公寓呢？退休金应该还够用吧！”

“这里就足够了，毕竟老了之后，也没有什么想去的地方了。”雪豹转头看向窗外，“要知道，我们猫科老了之后，整天就只想睡觉。下午的时候，阳光能透过那两栋高楼的缝隙照射进来，就也挺好。”

狼放下茶杯，推着雪豹来到阳台，两栋修建中的高楼的黑色影子挤满了窗口。狼叹了口气，说道：“前辈，这几年还有和他保持联系吗？”

“那只猫啊……”雪豹沉默片刻，说道：“一次也没有见过。”

“那，你知道他在三天前失踪了吗？”

“失踪了？”

狼走到窗前，点点头，说：“这三天他一直没来上班，电话也打不通，我只能去他家看看，从信箱里找到备用钥匙，发现屋内干干净净。我怀疑四天前他下班后并没有回家。”

“报案了吗？”

“报了，但失踪的是成年肉食动物，警方并没有太过重视。”

等待良久，也没听雪豹回应，狼转过头来，发现他半闭着眼，好似要睡着了。“前辈？”他轻声呼唤。

“嗯？噢……抱歉，你说到哪里了？”

狼微微蹙眉，难道自己高估了他们之间的关系？似乎雪豹并不太关心。“他和你一样，都是至今未婚，我问遍了所有可能和他有联系的人，但都不知道他的去向。”

“你决定自己调查？”雪豹揉着自己的耳朵，似乎在努力打起精神。

“你也知道，那件事之后他的状态一直很差，我怕他想不开，怕他遇到危险无法自保，也怕等警察找到他时已经太迟了……”狼紧咬着牙，“所以请帮帮我吧！”

雪豹的双眼沉入眉骨下的阴影中，神情捉摸不定。“你真觉得一头出不了房门的老豹子能帮上什么忙？”

“以你的经验，还有对他的了解……至少我是如此相信的。”

“你再去他公寓吧，记住，要多观察。”

狼依言回到猫的住处，一个紧邻商圈的住宅区，在两条川流不息的马路之中独立的椭圆形区域。沿着中轴线，一条双车道的路贯通南北，并且均未设置门禁。狼轻车熟路地来到其中一栋楼下，入口旁的墙面上铺设了几十个密码信箱。他知道，猫会把备用钥匙藏在信箱里，密码是他在调查组内的编号。

与钥匙串在一起的，还有一个小圆牌，需要用它来解开大楼门禁。同之前一样，他顺利来到猫的公寓门前，带好鞋套与手套进入其中。屋内气味很淡，几乎被洗手间里漏出的清香剂掩盖。地板似乎有一小段时间没有打扫了，略有些尘土，但没有看到其他动物的毛发。狼目测了一下房间大小，光是客厅就有三十好几平米，屋顶也足有三四米高，空间对于一只猫而言很是充裕了。

卧室里只有一张床与衣柜，被子被随意地堆在床尾，确实很符合单身独居的形象。

狼最后来到浴室。上回他只是在门口往里望了一眼，确保猫没躺在浴缸里割腕或者把自己淹死。此时步入其中，只见洗手池上的镜子竟然贴了好几层报纸。这些报纸都很旧了，吸了水汽，泛着肮脏的黄色。狼犹豫了一下，随即小心地揭下了一层。日期勉强可以辨认，是五年前，猫出院后没多久。

后面的几层粘的很死，狼用力一扯，忽然间闪出好些光点，接着就听玻璃破碎的脆响——无数镜子的细小碎片随着报纸一起脱落，摔在洗手台上。狼警觉地跳开，只见暴露出来的镜子上布满裂纹，而裂纹的中心在正中偏右的位置，像是受到了敲击，被掏出了个空洞。

他见过更多可怖的场景，却从没像此刻这样胸闷心慌。拍了几张照片后，狼迅速逃离了房间。

来到一楼，他正要把钥匙放回信箱内，身后忽然传来渐近的脚步声，这种如芒在背的感觉总让他毛发炸立。狼侧过身子看去，是一匹高大的斑马。斑马停在一步之外，说道：“请问你和户主是什么关系？”

狼小心地往后退了半步，他可不想站在斑马踢击的范围内。“我是他的同事，他已经失踪三天了，我放心不下就来看看情况。”

“原来如此，”斑马扯了扯自己脖颈上的鬃毛，“这栋公寓是我负责管理，刚才在监控上看到你鬼鬼祟祟的翻信箱又进了门，我就决定过来看看。”

“监控？三四天前的数据还保留着吗？可以的话请让我看一看，说不定能获得一些线索！”

“跟我来吧。”斑马带他来到另一栋楼的101号房，这里的一面墙上挂了三行三列的显示器，画面在不同摄像头之间切换。“随便坐，我先找找记录。”

狼看了看房间，除了斑马正坐着的木椅，就只有房间另一头的小床了，只得说：“没事，我站着就好。”

斑马在文件夹里一阵翻找，同时询问：“具体是哪个时间段？”

“从四天前的十九点开始吧，我想要知道他当晚究竟有没有回家。”

“说起来，也不知道是你们公司太压榨员工，还是这只猫不怎么恋家，经常见他夜不归宿。”

狼微微蹙眉，“很频繁吗？公司平均一个月也就一两次需要紧急加班。”

“那看来是他交女朋友了？毕竟他每个月只回来四五天。”

“四五天？”狼很是惊诧。女朋友？他竟然完全不知道。

“找着了，我开始播了啊。”斑马说着，重重地敲了下键盘。屏幕上，录像开始五倍速播放。摄像头对着公寓走廊，不远处便是猫的房间的大门。盯了快二十分钟屏幕，狼忽然喊道：“快暂停！”

正用手机看视频的斑马被吓了一跳，慌忙拍了一下键盘。只见画面上，门被打开了，门外只余下半截尾巴。

“往回倒一点。”

斑马依言操作，那个身影退回到门口。“是他没错，看来他那晚回了家。时间是……八点四十。继续放，看看他什么时候离开的。”

狼目不转睛地死盯着屏幕，过了十分钟，就见猫背着一个挎包离开了房间。此时是，九点半。

“简直就像是用这五十分钟时间收拾好行李出门旅行一样。”随后，斑马调快了播放速度。在接下来的两小时中，狼确认了从那时起，猫再也没回过家。

请斑马吃了顿晚饭作为感谢，狼回到车上时天空已经染上一片蓝紫。再去拜访雪豹吧，他如此决定。

带着满心疑惑，他再次来到雪豹家中。此时的雪豹看起来稍微有些精神了，似乎睡了一下午。

“前辈，还没吃饭吗？保姆今天没来？”

“这几天那孩子有事来不了，走之前做了不少放在冰箱里，热一热就好。”

上次拜访时，狼已经摸清了冰箱和厨具的位置，便自然而然地走向厨房。冰箱下层堆放着好些精酿啤酒，只有正中间放了几盒做好的脱水冷食，不知用了材料，闻着有股古怪的肉味。狼叹了口气，看来这头雪豹并不打算好好爱惜身体。

“我去买点菜回来吧。”

狼也不知道自己为什么要这么做，明明猫的事情也迫在眉睫。但是出于同情，还是愧疚？总之他看到雪豹这个样子，就没法放任不管。如果是那只猫，肯定也会这么做的吧。

但那起事件改变了一切，让这五年间，他们谁都过得异常辛苦。

买了些时蔬，买了些合成肉，回到公寓内，系上围裙，他要做一道拿手好菜。

“……所以，这究竟是怎么一回事？”伴着酒与佳肴，狼把下午收集到的线索尽数告诉了雪豹。

“你觉得他是一只怎样的猫？”

“诶？”狼微微皱眉，想了想说道：“沉稳，机敏，爱使坏，又很善解人意？”

雪豹摇摇头，“我换个说法，你觉得他是一头怎样的肉食动物？”

“什么意思？”

“你要知道，社会给我们的标签只有两种，肉食与草食。无论你是温顺的犬类，还是庞大的巨象。是猫是虎，都会被分到同样的类别中去。所以在这样的世界里，他是怎样的？”

“……弱小。无论咬合力还是体能，都远远不及更大型的肉食。”

“在探案时，你我会向那些肉食犯罪者移情，会带入到那种捕食者的角色中去，但他不一样。”

狼张着口，却不知道该说什么。雪豹看着他露出的獠牙，继续说道：“我和他第一次见面时，他还是个学生，而我也才加入调查组不久，跟着前任搭档学习。而那时的他，就已经发现、并且告诉我，肉食犯罪可能并不是单纯的捕食行为，恐怕有更多的不幸蕴藏在内。很不可思议对吧？他就是这样一个特别的孩子。但也直到后来我才明白，他之所以能察觉到这点，是因为在那起事件里他自己其实也是受害者。”

“这……”

“这种认识，恐怕只有像他一样，将自己带入到被捕食者的身份中去，才能够领会。就因为他是弱小的肉食动物，却又承受着与我们等同的压力和枷锁，所以他才能明白那种感受吧？因为弱小，他不得不装出冷漠的样子，忍受着心中的善良和正义感遭到践踏。”

“到底是什么意思？”狼有些焦急。他自认为自己并不蠢，可此刻，眼前的雪豹却好似在用他全然不懂的语言在说话，任凭自己如何努力也无法弄明白。

“还记得当初花朝的连环失踪案件吗？”

狼点头。

“我和他都跟进到了最后。很有趣的一点是，从犯羚羊选中的目标都是深夜独自走在街上，满脸疲惫、失意的草食动物。她会上去搭话、攀谈，将他们哄骗到小巷里。但在最后，他么都是心甘情愿被吃掉的，都想要结束自己惨淡的人生。”

“罪犯的胡话你不会真的相信了吧！”

雪豹摇摇头，“不完全，但我认为可能确实有受害者是真的如此希望。”

“就算如此，帮助他人自杀依旧是违法行为，何况是吞食！”

“冷静点，我可从没说过要以这种理由将肉食犯罪正当化。我要说的是，纯粹以肉食动物组成的调查组，一直以来都忽视了受害者们的心情。即便这可能对于侦破毫无用处，但我们中的一员，那只敏感而又要强的猫，一直都在承受着他们的不幸。”

“你说的不幸，应该不是指遭到杀害吧？”

“看来你终于明白了。”

狼拍了拍自己的吻部，说：“我还是不太理解你说的那种心情，但我终于知道他在承受什么样的痛苦了，谢谢你。”

陪雪豹吃完晚餐，狼开车驶在空旷的高架上，天空无端端地下起雨来。雨刷奋力地刮着，却也让前方模糊一片。

“我是觉得，他一直都在逞强。他想要依靠自己的能力去填补与其他肉食动物之间的差距，试图认同自己。可他住院后，复健一直很不顺利，他又变回了那个弱小而无能的自己。所以，他才会打碎了镜子。”雪豹的话语不断在耳畔回荡。

忽地，手机猛地震动，是组长打来电话。狼开启免提，狮子雄浑的声音便喷了出来：“情况怎么样，有没有进展？”

“查清了他失踪前的动态，但暂时没有更多线索。”得知猫失踪前回过家拿行李之后，组长陷入沉思。

狼主动打破沉默，说：“虽然听起来很像是终于被压垮，选择躲到某处去，但我还是要找到他。”

“这是自然。而且一定要快速、低调，别让警局的那帮家伙抓住把柄。”

“我知道。”

新上任的市长是一头草食动物，他对这种只有肉食、又是由前几任市长建立起来的调查组很是不满，总想找个机会整改一番。猫却偏巧在这敏感时期失踪了，若是出现任何问题，对他们很是不利。这便是组长担心的，也是因此，阻止了狼报警。

“今天我见到雪豹了。”

“他啊……怎么样，身体还好吗？”狮子也放缓了语气。

减速、转进离开高架的岔路，狼说道：“坐轮椅，被困在那种空气混浊又破旧的老房子里能有多好。话说回来，他的保姆是我们帮忙请的吗？做饭用的食材似乎有些问题，说不定……”

“等等，”狮子打断道：“他四年前就把我们请的保姆给退回去了。”

狼倏然蹙眉，车在无人的街道上急停，过往种种与今日之事在他脑中浮现又重叠。突然，他猛打方向盘，脚踩油门，掉头往来处开去。

夜雨让古旧的街巷更加冷清，路灯光让石板路泛着油腻的光泽。除了三三两两醉酒的野犬，仅有一只绵羊守在光柱里。她不安地看着经过的肉食，时不时滑开手机查看时间。

这时，一只爪子拍在她肩膀上，她松了口气，“怎么来这么晚？”可当她转过头去，笑容却僵在了脸上。

狼停在门前，喘着粗气。前几层楼大概住了一只鼬科，只是经过，那气味就让自己无法呼吸。憋着气爬上六楼可算摆脱那股味道的笼罩了。看着雪豹家破旧的铁门，他摇摇头，没想到自己竟然会在同一天内造访三次，每次都还带着截然不同的心情。

可狼还没敲门，就暗道一声不好——他已经知道，那头称五年里足不出户的雪豹已经离开了房间。楼道上残留着他的气味，像是刚走过不久。但雪豹很巧妙地利用了邻居臭腺的气味作为掩护，让他无法追踪。

昔日的同事，如今却充满了谎言与谜团。

狼握紧了拳头，指尖几乎刺破了掌心肉垫。

不远处，陋巷内，绵羊被抓住上臂、半提着身子，又被粗暴地丢进墙角垃圾桶前，撞倒了铁桶。垃圾顿时倾倒而出，食物馊掉的恶臭瞬间扩散开。可绵羊对此毫无知觉，她只是往后缩着身子，想尽量远离那头野兽。暗处，她看不清东西，远处街上的路灯光只勉强勾画出一个高瘦的身影，一条长长的尾巴。

有什么液体滴落在她腿上。明明，雨停了才对。而那液体愈发猖狂，汇流成柱，从她的小腿往上一路蔓延。她终于明白了，在眼前的黑暗中，长着獠牙的大口已经凑到了自己胸前。

下一刻，她感觉胸前冰冷一片，随即又是灼热的疼痛。

她想呼救，便被扼住咽喉，脑中嗡嗡作响，喘不上气。

她想蹬腿，双脚便被死死按在地上，这头野兽把浑身重量都压了上来，沉重得像是要折断。

她想要放弃，却听低哑的吼声，一声闷响，身上的重量轻了许多。

她想要起身逃跑，可她背抵着墙，看不清周围又无路可退，只能恐惧又无助地看着两个逆光的身影——又是一头有着长尾巴的野兽，消瘦，手中拿着一根棍子。他们喉头滚着低吼，高高翘起长尾，炸开毛发，腿轻轻摩擦着地面，剑拔弩张。眨眼间，野兽扑了上去，他们扭打抓扯又撕咬，巷口泄进来的灯光把那些尖牙、那些利爪照出苍白的寒芒。

她不知该诅咒还是祈祷，不如就闭上双眼吧。但下一刻，她听到木棍落地的清脆，听到肉体倒地的沉闷，听到得胜的咆哮与平静的呼吸。

她不知哪里来的勇气，一把扯下胸口染血的破布条，猛地冲了上去，奋力跃起，从身后用布条死死勒住野兽的脖颈。

她不想当一只羔羊。但决心和勇气却无法弥补体重上的差距。野兽抓住她的双臂，倏然一弯腰，将她向前直直地摔了出去。坚硬又冰冷的石板，她疼得一时间脑中一片空白，不断地喘着气，却根本没把气吸进肺里。

她不想再挣扎了……多么悬殊的差距，多么弱小的自己。

“起来啊！”是什么，抓起了她的衣领，将她提起又一把推开。

喀拉拉——

雨，又倾盆。雷光炸裂，她终于看清了。一头雪豹持着拐杖勉强站在她身前，面对着一头硕大的花豹。

“你要是想放弃，就干脆被吃掉吧。”他在说什么？她不敢相信自己的双耳。这头雪豹，难道不是来拯救自己的？“但，别选这种家伙。去找一头强大到愿意替你抗下所有痛苦和不幸的野兽吧。现在，快跑啊！”

绵羊愣了愣，转身欲走。但眨眼间花豹已经高高跃起，扑向一侧的水泥墙。只见他四肢在墙面上一缩一弹，竟是越过雪豹头顶直扑绵羊！雪豹眼疾手快，抓住那根长尾往下一扯，花豹惨叫一声摔在地上。但他反应何其迅速，立刻扭身一脚踢开雪豹的手臂。再爬起身来时，绵羊已经跑出了巷口。

“你这家伙，非要坏我好事？那今天就吃你的肉吧！”

常言道，一钧重，一钧强，对上这花豹，他绝无胜算。雪豹持杖欲退，右腿承重时忽地一阵剧痛，让他动作一滞，花豹趁机上步勾拳猛打雪豹太阳神经丛……

喀拉拉——

又是这样雷雨大作的夜晚。想起五年前的景象，苔原狼依然心有余悸。他的衣衫已经湿透，雨水汇成柱从他鼻头滴落。这场雨冲走了空气中混杂的气味，他摇摇头，准备回到车上。

这时，不远处的陋巷里，一头浑身沾满泥污的绵羊仓皇逃出。狼当即拔足冲了过去，绵羊看着他，满眼惊恐，不断后退。他一把抓住绵羊的手臂：“不要怕，告诉我发生什么了！”

“那里！”她指向小巷。

藏在黑暗中的生物也听闻到了动静，两点碧光晃动着瞄向苔原狼。

有血的味道。

突然间，碧光闪动，一头凶兽从巷中窜出，径直冲向堵在巷口的狼。是一头金钱豹！狼迅速估算出对方的身高和体重，微微侧身摆开架势。

豹子飞身一拳直指他面门，狼也反应神速，闪身避开些许，左臂外格对其重心施压，同时右手揪住其衣领顺势往前一送。豹子顿时失去平衡扑倒在地，但又立刻往侧旁一蹦，翻过身来，四肢着地，警惕着狼。

狼悄悄将爪子探进口袋，按下手机的上下音量键，将自己的位置发送给组内同事。面对比自己高大许多的凶兽，没有带枪，也没有搭档在身边，胜算很低。

而豹子看了看躲在远处的绵羊，又瞄向身后的道路，似乎准备逃跑。

“没用的，你也知道论耐力是敌不过我的。”狼嘴上这么说，心里却有几分慌乱，而花豹看穿了他。“你确定？再过一会儿，里面躺着的那家伙可就凉透了。”雨不断把血水从巷子里冲出，如此浓烈。

又是这样的难题。

远处，倏然传来的警笛戏剧性地打破了僵局，花豹当即转身冲向相反方向，狼一边拨打急救电话一边紧追其后。

又是一个漫长而无眠的夜晚。

再睁开眼时，狼看着洁白的床单愣了愣，转而又抬头——雪豹躺在病床上，安静地看着电视里的节目。

苔原狼松了口气，说道：“你真是太乱来了。”

“那头绵羊平安无事吗？罪犯抓到了吗？”

狼微微皱眉：“你就不能去过安逸的退休生活吗？这次是，五年前也是，你为什么总要勉强自己？”旋即，他又叹了口气，道：“绵羊只受了点轻伤，现在已经回家了；花豹也落网了。”

“那就好。”

“你其实是想寻死，想‘殉职’对吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

狼走到病房门口，将门关好后说道：“新任市长对我们组意见很大，但倘若这时，一位因伤退役的高龄调查组组员为了解救草食动物、打击肉食犯罪而牺牲，会将舆论带往非常有利的方向吧。”

雪豹摇摇头，“没有你想得那么复杂。我只是单纯的，在阳台上瞧见她独自守在街上，有些担心罢了。”

狼却好似根本没听见地，继续说道：“也幸好只是咬伤了你的肩膀，没有大碍。要是你死了，有很多问题会一辈子堵在我心里。”

雪豹没有回应。

“你知道猫在哪对吧？”

雪豹看着他，依然没有说话。蓝色的眼眸，平静得像是雪山上的冰晶。

“你和他关系并不一般，甚至可以说十分亲密，同居了好些年吧？你退休后腿脚不便，他就一直照顾着你。四天前，他回到家里收拾好东西，背着包像是要出远门，其实是回到你的家中吧？然后，一直躲着不出来，逃避一切对吗？告诉我，我说的没错吧！一定是躲在你的卧室里吧……”

“他……决定要躲藏之后，就不会再让谁找到了。”

狼紧咬着牙，闭上了眼，身子仿佛在微微颤抖，“所以你要背负起他作为组员的责任，拖着这样的身子去和壮年的花豹搏斗？你付出的，还不够多吗？”

“生而强大，不就应该承担更多责任吗？”雪豹轻轻地笑了，“悲伤也好，痛苦也罢，既然我还能活下去，就还不是全部，那就交给我吧。为了深爱的他，背负起这些……又算得了什么。”

说罢，雪豹侧头看向窗外——

天高而远，没有一朵流云，就如同当年那日一般。


End file.
